Too much love at heart haven academy!
by bennyblaster
Summary: Roxas has found himself at a new school for those with magical energy! Here he will meet a beautiful girl and make many new friends! The only problem? Too much heartache! CONTAINS SOME LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1  The first day!

It was a new day at Heart Haven Academy and all the busy children were milling about! This yera there was a new student who was a junior and his name was Roxas. Roxas was a bit of a small boy with spiky brownlight hair. He was really nervous because he had never been to a school like this before.

You see, Heart haven Acadaemy was a school for kids with magical powwers like lightning and fire. Roxas had discovered he could create lightning when he was 3 t years old and his parents were really scared of it so they sent him to an adoption agency. Roxas had a brother named Sora but they hadn't seen each other since then.

Roxas got off the bus and looked around, confused. "Wow, this place sure is confusing!" he said, getting more confused. Then a taller boy with spikey Red hair came up to Roxas. "Hellow, who are you?"

Roxas was abit intimidated by the older boy. "I'm Roxas." The red haired boy smiled. "Oh! Cool! I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Troxas nodded. "I guess so, man." Axel looked around excitedly."You must be new, right? I gotta introduce you around and stuff!"

Roxas smiled. "Okay, I got to find my room and stuff. I will need your help.

Axel gladly helped the new boy Roxas find his room, it was at the top floor of one of the towers. "So I guess this is your, right?" Roxas nodded. "Yeah, looks like it."

Just then another boy walked in. "Oh, hi!" This boy had brown hair and carried a Guitar. "Hello, I'm Demyx, I guess you two are my roommates?" Roxas nodded but then shook his head. "I am but Axel here is just my new friend." Axel smiled. "I dunno who you're third roommate is I guess he'll be here soon."

Demyx laid down n a bed. "Okay, you two, what magical powers do you have, I control water. Axel shook his head. "I control fire." "Lightning," Rixas said.

"Cool!" said the waterboy.

DING DONG

It was time for the first class! Roxas was excited. "Wow I can't wait to see how this schoo is!" Axel laughed, "You'll really like it here I think!"

So Roxas went to his first class which was magical history. "Sounds boring," murmered Roxas as he stepped into the the class. The teacher was some old dued with a giant beard and a blue pointy hat. "Hello children said the man." Everyone said hi back. The teacher satrted talking but Roxas lost interest really quickly because in front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd eveer seen in his entire lifer. He smiled as he staired at her long flowing brown hair. "She's beautfiul," he whispered.

A boy beside Roxas looked at him oddly. "Woah, what? Dude, that girl, that girl is out of your league!"

Roxas frowned. "No way, I'm gonna talk to her after class I think."

So after the history lesson was finished the students left. Roxas timidly stopped the beaurtfil girl from class. "Hi, I'm Roxas," he said, introducing himself. The girl stared at him for a moment before responding. "I'm Kairi." Roxas smiled. It was such a nice name! "I lie that name. "Thanks," said Kairi.

Roxas was about to say more when a large, brutich looking fellow walked up to them. He had some crazy dreadlocks and facial hair. Not to mention was so much taller than Roxas!

"Hey babe," said the tall brute. And he kissed kiari on the lips. Roxas took a step back. NO way she has a boyfriend! He said inside his head.

Kairir smiled and hugged the guy. "Hey, how was today?" "Good, good," the brutish guy responded. He picked kairi up and pushed her aginst the locker. "Fuckin make out with me, I need it right now. " The girl happily obliged. The guy held a firm grasp on her ass.

Roxas was so sad. "Umm, I'll be going," he said, quickly shuffling away.

Back in his room, Roxqas was telling Demyx about Kairi "She is so beautfiul, but she has this really hairy boyfriend and he scares me..." Demyx forwned. "dude!, That's Xaldin! Don't mess weith him..." Demyx seemed to get really quiet. Roxas spoke up, "You have a problem with this guy?"

"Oh no, no, I'm actually friends with the guy" responded Demyx. "I just think the two of them are a shame. He's really rough with her, and stuff, I don't think thy have any real connection. Nonetheless, they're always all over each other."

Roxas mulled this over. "Well, I still want to be her friend then, if I can."

Demyx nodded "Well that sounds fine man, just don't let xaldin know how you feel." "I got it," responded Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2  Trouble with lyme!

After anther boring class with magical math, Roxqas was about to get into his third class, something that sounded REALLY fun. Sparring!

When Roxas entered the class was being taught be some goofy looking guy with a big shield. "Oi everyone, we're gonna do some sparring with our magical abilities!"

Roxas so pumped, he wasn' t going to let his earlier disappointment with Kairi ruin this class. In this cass was a rather strong looking guy. His hair was kinda orrange and odd. Roxas found himself paired with him. "I'm Lexauses " said the strong guy. Roxas smiled. "I'm Roxas!" The strong guy nodded. "Don't piss me off please." Roxas shook his head" How?" Lexaues held out his arm "Cus I'll fucking kill you." Roxas was a bit scared now "OKAY OKAY, just let's have a friendly sparr." Lexaues nodded.

The strong guy used earth as his power. Roxas had a hard time combatting the guy, he was just so strong! The earyth and lightning clashed, destroyinhg the ground all over the place. The eteacher had to get them to stop even because the power was just too much.

"Please you guys be more careful." Roxas noded "I'm sorry." Lexauess shook a bit. He seemed really timid witht the teacher. "Yeah, sorry."

Despite the tough battle, Roxas had a fun time in sparring and he was ready for lunch! He quickly had the idea to sit next to Kairi. Sadly, she was sitting with Xaldin. Even worse, the two were all over teach other. Roxas went, "Ugh."

Though, he saw Demyx sitting nearby them, and joined him. "Hey Demyx, what are you getting for lunch?" Demyx shrugged. "Dunno, don't really feel like eating anything."

Roxas frowned. "You gotta eat man, be strong and healthy." Demyx simply shrugged again. The guy seemed a bit down.

Then Axel sat net to them. "Hello ," he said, smiling. Roxas smiled back. "Hello Axle!" Axle was eating a chicken sandwich. "So Roxas, how's your first day going?" Roxas shrugged. "It's going good, I guess. I well..." he paused, unsure if he wanted to tell Axel about Kairi yet. Axle looked up when he saw a girl enter the cafeteria. "Oh shit" he whispered.

Roxas turned to see the blonde haired woman. She seemed a bit... tired. Axle quickly left to go converse with her. Roxas turned to Demyx. "Who's that?"

"that's Larxene, I think her and Axle have a thing going on, I don't know. I've known Larxene for a few years, she's totally, uhh weird."

"Rxas laughed, "Weird?" "Yeah," said Demyx. "She's a bit of a slut."

Roxas laughed again. "Wooow, okay, Axel is into that?"

"Guess so."

Roxas thought this over, he liked Axel, so he wasn't going to judge his girlfriend! He looked over at Kairi and Xakldin, who were stuill going at it. Deemyx saighed and left without a word. Roxas was puzzled. Things sure were weird, and it was only the first day!

* * *

So Roxas's final class for the day was astrology. The teacher this time was a talking duck! Roxas thought this was odd but he didn't say anything about it. Sitting netx to him was a green haired boy named Lyme and even worse, Xaldin!

Roxas was really fidgety, worrying that Xaldin might sense that he liked Kairi. However, little did Roxas know that the one he should have been scared of was...

Lyme shook his head "Yop teacher I think I'm tired of this fucking class." Before the teacher could even reponsd, Lyme pulled out a gun! "Yo you fuckheads allways treating me like shit! I hate you all!" Roxas dived for the ground, he was fucking scareD! Lyme laughed, "You're all gonna get fuckend up!"


	3. Chapter 3  New friends!

Lyme was laughing manically when just then Xaldin roared and slapped Lyme across the face. The green ahired boy fell over and his gun fell away. He started sniffling. "Donb't you EVEEERRRRRR do that kind of shit again!"

Roxas was impressed. He let Xaldin help him up. "Wow dued, that was so cool of you!" Xaldin nodded. "Yreah! I totally fucked that guy up!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Roxas smiled. Xaldin wasn't so bad after all. He saved everyone!

* * *

Later, Roxas retired to his room. "Wow man, Xaldin was really nice today, he saved us all!"

Demyx laughed, "Yeah I heard. I told you he wasn't so bad." "No," Roxas agreed, "But it's a real shame he's with Kairi, I really like her..."

"Yeah I know it sucks, but we all gotta just stick through it..." Roxas smiled. At leat he had Demyx and Axle. Speaking of Axle, Roxas felt ike it was time to tell him about his predicament. So early the next day, Roxas appraoched him. "Hey man, I have an isuue.."

Axle nodded. "Don't we all?"

Roxas was puzzled. Whatdya mean?" "Well," Axle started, "You know Latrxene? She's fucking insane man. But I really feel bad for her, so I've got to just..."

Roxas was confused. "Wait, do you actually like her or not?"

"I do, a bit, but she has os many issues. Most of it is to make suer she's alright. I don't want anyone to go hurting themselves..."

Roxas noddedand told Axle about his problem.

"Oh my, I think Xa;ldin is a big doucjhe. And I don't fucking know what to say ebyond that."

Roxas said it was okay, that as long as he knew, it was okay.

So later in the history class, Roxas started talking to Kairi. "What's your favorite food?" The girl smiled. "I don't have one, silly!" They mostly talked about movies and music. Roxas was a big fan of Simple Plan.

So after class Roxas again found Xaldin grinding up next to Kairi. It bugged him so fucking much. He was so angry. But Xaldin was not a bad dude, just treated this girl like a bit of a tool!

Roxas had to make her break up with him. It was for her own goood!

* * *

The principal of Heart haven Academy watched his students with glee. He had a strange fascination with the students, Xemnas thought. The ones who could use magic were always the strongest...

Xemans laughed, he evn had the most powerful of all under his belt now! The new junior, Roxas, was very special indeed. Xemnas had big plans for the boy, but it would all come in due time...

* * *

At lunch, Roxas didn't see Demyx or Axel anywgere, and of course Kairi and Xaldin were practically fucking on the tabele. So Roxas sat by himself. It felt a bit lonely...

A silver haired boy stood in front of Roxas's table. Roxas looked up at him "Who are you and why are you just standing there?"

The boy shook his head. "I am Zexion and I was thinking of sitting at this table." Roxas smiled, "Sure go ahead!"

Zexion sat down adn began eating. Roxas asked him "So, do you have many friends? Zexion shook his head. He seemed a bit shy.

"That sucks," murmered Rioxas. "You can be my friend though!" Zexion didn't smile. "I guess. That would be fine."

Roxas was happy he had made a new friend. Kairi started MOANING though so Roxas started getting a bit sad, "Yo, do you mind if we eat outdide?"

Zexion shook his head no so the two went outside.

Outside, Roxas saw a few kids playing ball. One of them kicked the ball by them and ran up to get it. He also had flwoing silver hair. "Hey wait," Roxas said. "Aren't you in my math class?"

The guy nodded. "You're Roxas, right?" Roxas nodded. "And you're Riku!"

Riku shook his head. "You are less intimidating than I thought you would be."

Roxas was puzzled. "Intimidating? Me?"

"Yeah, you totally had a seriously angry face on all class."

Roxas understood, he had been mad about Kairi. "Something was on my mind. Dom't worry about it."

Riku looked a bit upset. "Don't worry about it? Why would I worry about it? I'm not worrying about anything. God, Uguuu, people are ALL THE SAME." And the boy went back to play ball.

Zexion shrugged, he didn't know the guy.

Roxas sighed. Things just got werider and weirder!


	4. Chapter 4 Axel troubles!

It was now the end of school and Roxas was so bored! He decided to ask Demyx if they could go take a wallk ro something.

"No can do man, I'm hanging out with Xaldin!"

Roxas grumbled. "Oh, him. Can you try and convince him to break up with Kairi...?" Demyx frowmed, "No Roxas! H'es not THAT bad to her, I can't sit there and tell him not to date her, even if I don't want them to."

Roxas was getting angry. "Why NOT? I'll try and convince Kairi then! He's no good to her!" Roxas stormed off into the night.

Later, Roxas was angry because he still didn't have Kairi's number. "I could CALL her and and... " he didn't even know where her room was! Aor Axle's even.

Wandering around Roxas found himself at the stream out behind the school. It was really pretty here with singing birds and owls. He could hear some people talking a bit hurredly somewhere! So Roxas navagited toward the trees and listened hard.

"Oh fuck off, Axel!" he heard someone yell. It was a female! Larxene?

Axel was yelling back "I'm just saying you should just break up with the fucker then if he's threatening you!" Larxene was not pleased "What? I just wanted you for support, not a fuck buddy!"

Axel was baffleed. "Excuse me? You're the one calling me hot all the time and practically dry humping my ass!"

Roxas was confused. He thought they were tgether! There must have been something going on he had no idea about...

Roxas would confront Axle later, he decdied!

* * *

The next morning, Roxas caught Kairi before class. "Hey I was wondering if we could hang out after school," he askedf. She smiled and siad, "Sure! I'm not hanging out with Xaldin then."

WOOT, Roxas practically jumped for joy! He so wanted to be Kairi's friend! One step forward!

After class, Kairi told Xaldin about the meetup. Roxas was so worried that the goy ould beat him up! Oddly, Xaldin seemed happy with the idea! "I'm glad your making friends, man" said Xaldin to Roxas. See, the guy was not so bad! He just needed to stop dating Kairi.

So Roxas was really excited and antsy for the meet-up. In math, Roxas decided to sit beside Rkiku he wanted to be nice with the boy. "Hey Riku," he said, Riku glared at him "Why are you talking to me, we don't talk."

Roxas frowned "but we should start talking!"

Riku didn't respond. Ugh, thought Roxas.

* * *

At llunch, Roxas found himself sitting with Demyx and Zexion. "So guys," he said, "I wanted to confront Axel about Larxene. Demyx was confused. "Larxene? Aren't they like... Okay or something?" Roxas shook his head. "No! They were fightuing poutside yesterday! Larxene is having trouble with her current boyfriend and she's like all over axel and axel Wants her to break up with him cus she's not happy I think."

Demyx shook his head. "Wow man, crazy."

Zexion shrugged. "I don't get relationships."

Rixas sughed. They don't care at all, he thought.

Of course, at anther table, Xaldin was totally rubbing Kairi's thighs. Ugh! Cried Roxas.

He couldn't wait until after school.


End file.
